Bronze Tribe
The Bronze Tribe are a powerful race of insectoids in the Heroic Age universe. They have served the ruling race of the galaxy for millennia as enforcers of their order. Origin When the overlords of the cosmos, the mysterious Golden Tribe (energy beings) called forth the racecs, three answered the call. The giants of the Heroic Tribe, the humanoids of the Silver Tribe, and the insectoids of the Bronze Tribe. Said tribes received knowledge from the Golden Tribe and all four dominated the universe. When the Golden Tribe left the universe for another universe, the Silver Tribe assumed power and the Bronze Tribe became their enforcers and army. The Heroic Tribe had earlier been punished by the Golden Tribe for causing havoc in the universe, removing them as players in the cosmos. War Before the Golden Tribe left for another universe, one last race answered their call - Humans (The Iron Tribe). Seen as a threat to the current order of the cosmos, the Silver Tribe waged a war of extermination against the Iron Tribe. Using the insectoid Bronze Tribe as its army and fleet, and aided by 4 Nodos they first attacked Earth in an attempt to exterminate humans. Failing that they then waged war across the galaxy against the scattered remnants of humanity. Aiding the humans was one Nodo, and eventually the Iron Tribe got the upper hand over the Bronze Tribe, inflicting a decisive defeat on the insectoids. The Iron Tribe launched a final assault on the Bronze Tribe's homeworld and right before they were on the verge of exterminating the Bronze Tribe, the Iron Tribe showed them mercy. Eventually the Silver Tribe accepts a truce, and they decide to go to the same universe that the Golden Tribe previously left for. Some of the Bronze Tribe leave with the Silver Tribe and the remainder stay to serve the new dominant race of their home universe, the Iron Tribe who had been shown how to control the Bronze Tribe by the Silver Tribe prior to their exodus. Species The Bronze Tribe is made up of various castes, with the basic type being centipede-like with 2 or more arms and a single eye. Warrior-type caste are mecha sized insectoids. Socially they appear to be hive based. For physical combat they have fangs and claws that can tear flesh and armor, and spit acid. They create defensive force fields front of the insectoid, that not only protect the insectoid but also project energy beams at the enemy. Some of them are also able to teleport via the creation of wormhole portals. Technology For interstellar travel the Bronze Tribe uses hollowed-out spherical asteroid ships which are full of Bronze Tribe members. Via warp technology, the asteroid ships can travel the starway lanes. No weapons are ever seen on those asteroid ships. For space combat they send out the Bronze Tribe soldiers inside to engage the enemy in the void of space. What the asteroid ships do have are powerful energy shields which withstand the assault of Iron Tribe warships. The great advantage of the Bronze Tribe is not technology, but overwhelming numerical superiority. Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Aliens Category:Hostile Species Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Military Category:Genocidal Category:Fanatics Category:Superorganisms Category:Amoral Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains